Letters From The Null Void
by KandiLips
Summary: She had already received three letters. Three letters for three years of Kevin's imprisonment. And she had made an indestructible promise to herself that this would be the last. *A Gwevin request from Crushed Hale.x* Dramatic fanfic. Rated T for violence.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Okay people- so, this is a fanfic request from Crushed Hale.x who requested a Gwevin story, so that's exactly what I'm going to give ya! (: Hope everyone enjoys it!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Don't own a bit of Ben 10. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's POV:

Body trembling madly from the harsh cold, the girl kept her stare steadily transfixed on the star-speckled, midnight sky; so far away, yet so close. She felt like she could almost touch it.

The teen knew it would only be a matter of time before it came, as it did every year. She also knew that at that moment, instead of embracing the frigid, nocturnal breeze, she could be within the safety of her home, awaiting its arrival. But still, her heart held bliss in the fact that out there, beneath the dense blanket of the night, her gaze could almost grasp sight of the many faraway planets, and one in particular.

The Null Void.

Upon encountering the bleak remembrance, the girl shut her eyes; green as vibrant grass, and allowed her mind to drift away in the current of her memories.

The Null Void. That was the prison where _he_ was. That was the prison that she was trying to break him out of, but failed every time.

She desperately needed a new strategy.

Because Gwen loved Kevin Levin; and she would do anything in her power to bring him home again, to set him free.

And she'd never stop trying.

Even now she struggled through the wait; anticipating the certain letter she was to receive; a letter from someone she loved, someone she would truly die for…

Kevin. The crimson-haired anodyte felt her heart beat quicken furiously at the mere thought of him. And soon, she was to receive his yearly letter; a letter in which he personally wrote to her and time and time again falsely assured her that he was fine.

Although the letter was only but a slip of paper, Gwen felt like with each one she acquired, a piece of him was returned to her.

She had already received three letters. Three letters for three years of Kevin's imprisonment. And she had made an indestructible promise to herself that this would be the last.

Sighing at first as she reached into her pocket for the cool metal of her cell phone, the girl's heart rate switched into hyper drive as she silently read twelve o'clock on the device's screen. It was time.

Forest-shaded eyes alive with wonder and curiosity, Gwen heard the faint and familiar creaking of her rusted mailbox door and sprinted towards the source. Her mind whirling, Gwen swiftly opened the latch and reached inside for her fingers to find the envelope that was sure to be lying there…

But instead, she found that there was nothing.

Nothing. Nothing at all. After all these years of receiving letters.

Her fist located her phone again. Two minutes after midnight.

It was impossible, improbable. The letters never came late, they were always on time; they always came at midnight.

The mystified Gwen took two steps back and stood there for a moment; her glowing eyes wide with shock and her long, scarlet hair shimmering under the moonlight.

And that was when she realized the awful truth.

Something was wrong. Because events like these just never happened. The magic that powered the rush of letters from the barren wasteland of the Null Void to the receiving planets never failed to work.

Never.

And in her eyes, Gwen could only find one explanation, one horrible conclusion to explain what was occurring.

Kevin was in trouble.

Without pausing to even take in a breath, the teenage anodyte darted for the front door to her house, her heart pounding frantically under all the stress. Racing up the stairs and into her bedroom, the girl sprinted to her desk; fumbling rapidly through her belongings and not stopping until she found her car keys.

Being eighteen years old definitely had its privileges.

Bolting back down the stair case, Gwen didn't hesitate in the slightest to whip out her cell phone again. Dialing Ben's well-memorized number as she sprinted for her car, the wide-eyed girl brought the phone to her ear, groaning at every ring she heard on the other line.

Finally, Ben picked up.

"Hello?" The brunette droned groggily, obviously just awakened by his cousin's sudden, urgent phone call.

"Ben, this is Gwen- you need to get over here now. I don't have much time to explain this to you but…" The girl articulated rapidly, finally reaching the sought destination of her car and prying the door open to jump in. "It's Kevin. He's in danger…"

"You sure?" Ben questioned calmly, leaning into the phone intently now. "Because maybe he's fi…"

"Ben, I need you to come, now, _please!"_ Gwen suddenly choked out hysterically, tears rolling down her cheeks and plummeting to the ground. And Ben realized that she was just that fragile; just that breakable right now.

There was silence for a while, which Gwen was soon to cut into.

"Please…" She breathed, her entire body trembling with pain and fear. "Please, he means _everything_ to me, I can't lose him, I…"

"I know." Ben cut in swiftly, getting to his feet and pulling on his jacket. "I'm on my way now. Don't worry, Gwen, we'll get him back, I promise."

There was silence on the other line.

And Gwen sat there and waited, her car veiled by the dark shadows of the night. Slowly and miserably, the girl lifted her gaze up to the pitch-black sky again; where she could almost see the planets, almost see the Null Void…

And even as the freezing cold atmosphere stung her skin like needles, Gwen felt a strange, burning determination erupt from within her heart; dull at first, then suddenly churning madly through her body, and through her veins.

And with this surge of energy, Gwen knew that she would stop at nothing to save her beloved Kevin.

Because _nothing_ could part them.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

'_**Kay, so that's it for now! If you enjoyed the story then please review by pressing the magical, wonderful link of reviewing below. I'll love you for the rest of my life! And don't worry, I'll update soon. Adieu! **_


End file.
